


Danganronpa V3: Himiko Yumeno Alternate Execution

by doffyfan



Series: Danganronpa V3: Alternate Executions [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, I spell Monophanie as Monofunny; deal with it, Tenmiko for life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doffyfan/pseuds/doffyfan
Summary: Part two to a new series!  It's an alternate execution for Danganronpa V3.  This time, it's Himiko's turn!





	Danganronpa V3: Himiko Yumeno Alternate Execution

Chapter 2: Himiko Yumeno

  


“Upupupu!  You’re two for two right now!  The one who killed Ryoma Hoshi was none other than Himiko Yumeno, the Ultimate Magician!”  Monokuma declared.

 

“Wow!  Another correct vote!  Eight more correct votes and you’ll enter the secret bonus round!” Monotaro cheered.

 

“Are you stupid?  They’d all be dead if they went through that many class trials!” Monosuke snapped.

 

“ BE-NICE- MONOSUKE,” Monodam warned.  “WE-NEED-TO-GET-ALONG.”  

 

“Monodam’s right.  We need to be quiet so Daddy can start the p-punishment.  Oh.  Even saying the word makes me queasy,” Monofunny added.

 

“Nyeh.  This is bad,” Himiko muttered.  For once, the lazy mage seemed energetic, but for all the wrong reasons.  It was clear to see that she was scared and she was trembling nervously, trying not to curl up into a ball and cry.  Everyone was looking at her with hardened gazes and she could see that they were trying to hold back their tears, especially Gonta who had a few tears streaming down his cheeks.  But Tenko was a different story.  

 

“Yumeno-san, why?  Why would you kill Hoshi?  He may have been an awful boy, but he still deserved to live.  Everyone does,” Tenko said, tears streaming down her cheeks.  

 

“T-that’s… I-I…” Himiko stammered.  She just couldn’t bring herself to admit to her reason for killing Ryoma.  She still couldn't believe it herself that she had been capable of committing murder.  

 

“Yumeno-san, Hoshi-kun found wanted a reason to live.  You had his motive video.  You wanted to protect him, right?  You wanted him to die with a reason to live rather than die without a will to live, am I right?” Shuichi asked her.

 

“Y-yes.  But I-”

 

“All right!  Enough with all of this sentimental crap!  Save it for a Hallmark movie!” Monokuma declared.  “Because it’s time for-”

 

“Father, can we say it this time?  Please?” Monotaro begged.  

 

“Why not?  My cute little cubs need practice for when they grow up to be just like their old man.  Or old bear,” Monokuma said.

 

“Now then, we’ve prepared a very special punishment for Himiko Yumeno, the Ultimate Magician,” Monotaro said.

 

“There’s not time to waste so let’s get things started right away!  We have a killer show prepared for you!” Monosuke cackled.

 

“LET’S-GO! IT’S-PUNISHMENT-TIME!” Monodam declared.

 

Monofunny just vomited, too sick from thinking about the execution to say anything.

 

“Y-yumeno-san.  Don’t go!  I need you!  I love you!  So please, don’t leave me!” Tenko shouted, tears streaming down her cheeks.

 

At this point, Himiko was crying too.  “Tenko, please save me!”  

 

“It’s punishment time!” Monokuma declared, along with his cubs.

 

A platform with a red button rose out of the ground and Monokuma pulled out a gavel.  He jumped up in the air, did a flip, then landed back in the seat slamming the gavel onto the button.  The same sort of message from Kaede’s punishment flashed on the screen, but this time it showed a pixel sprite of Himiko being dragged away by Monokuma.

 

**Game Over**

**Himiko has been found guilty.**

**Time for the punishment.**

 

Then, a metal chain snapped around Himiko’s neck and she was dragged away, forced to face whatever hell awaited her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**The Ultimate Magic Trick!**

 

Himiko found herself standing on a giant theater stage and stared at rows and rows of empty seats.  The spotlights turned on and shone on Monokuma, who appeared wearing a magician’s outfit, complete with the cape, top hat, and phony wand.  His cubs appeared beside him with Monotaro, Monosuke, and Monodam dressed in magican suits while Monofunny was dressed in a magician’s assistant costume standing next to Monokuma.  

 

Monokuma waved his wand and Himiko found herself being constricted as a bunch of chains were wrapped around her body and locked tightly.  The male Monocubs wheeled a massive coffin shaped box onto the stage and Monofunny gestured towards it dramatically.  Monofunny ran off stage and returned with a massive hose and filled the box to the very top with water.  Then, the box was wheeled in front of Himiko.  Monokuma forcefully shoved her into the box and Monotaro, Monosuke, and Monodam quickly sealed the box shut.  Little did they know that when Monokuma pushed Himiko, Monofunny tripped and stumbled into the box as well.

 

Inside the box, Himiko started gasping for breath and inhaled a lot of water.  She quickly regained her composure and tried to take in the surroundings.  The box was pitch black, but the magician felt a loose panel of wood at the top of the box as she struggled to free herself from the chains.  Using her training in escape magic, the feat was quickly accomplished by the Ultimate Mage and she slipped out of the chains.  She headbutted the loose panel and her head popped out of the top of the box.  Monokuma cackled, signalling that the trick wasn’t over yet.

 

Monokuma called for his assistant, but she was nowhere to be found, so the remaining Monocubs dragged in a cart full of swords.  Monokuma started jamming the blades of the swords everywhere into the box.  With each blade, Himiko felt the free space in the box grow smaller and smaller until she started to cry out in pain as she felt sword shoved into her right arm.  Monokuma continued to do this faster and faster, with the swords piercing Himiko’s arms, legs, chest, back, and everywhere else but her vital spots.  

 

With all of the swords gone, Monokuma waved his wand and it transformed into a comically large saw.  For the final part of the trick, Monokuma gleefully started sawing the box down the middle.  Once the box was sawed in half, he separated the two halves, with blood stained water flooding out of the bottom half.  The cubs started on in horror as bits of fur, stuffing, and mechanical bits poured out of the bottom half as well, signifying that Monokuma’s stage assistant had suffered a gruesome end.

 

But her end was not as tragic as Himiko’s demise.  The magician had been sliced clean down the middle, her guts spilling out of the top half of the box.  Her torso in the bottom half spewed a constant stream of blood and her body still had sword after sword jammed into her flesh.

Monokuma was now finished with his sadistic trick and he and the cubs took a bow, with the audience roaring loudly with cheers and applause, even though there was no one there.  

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate execution for Himiko if she really had killed Ryoma in the canon story. I hope you enjoy. I really like writing this one and definitely plan to make a third or fourth part to this (now) series. If you want to see a particular character's alternate execution (as canonically as I can possibly write it), let me know in the comments.
> 
> P.S. The very end is a reference to the game No More Heroes. I love the concept of there being a twisted show being put on with no audience there to watch it, yet people are cheering and clapping afterwards. Bizarre.


End file.
